One Crazy day in Midgar, 1938
by Homunculus
Summary: Hmm...it's called what happens when Homun gets bored and borrows a friend's old comic story. Read and Enjoy, first one ever for me..


One Crazy Day in Midgar, 1938  
by Homunculus  
  
  
Chapter 1  
  
It must of had started that one crazy day in Midgar, August 16th, 1938. I was in my office, lounging around, waiting for a call from another customer, so that they could ask me find a lost puppy or something. I've been getting that type of business lately. You see, I'm a Private Eye, a detective. Cloud Strife, Private Eye. Or so it says on my door, wrapping around a eye, that was badly stenciled to my door when I had started this job. Back then business was booming. Ever since that damned meteor was obliterated, business has died down to little lost rich dogs or a necklace or two, not very fun anymore. So, anyways there I was, sitting up in my chair, with my boots on my seat, hat on my head, (*hiding my blonde spiky hair, and not doing a good job*) and a smoke freshly lit in my hand, as I listened to the radio, to see if life had at all sist to exist. Then, out of the blue, the door slammed open, and there stood..........my landlord.  
  
'STRIFE!' he exclaimed, as he stammered in, with a crumpled sheet in his hand 'Where the HELL'S my rent? You've missed June, July AND August.....'  
  
'Geez, Cid, could you at least Knock before you break in? You never know when I'll have a dame in here or something, a client? You catch my drift? Now breath deep and tell me this again.' I said, with a cocky look on my face. When I had started this job, I came to Cid for a place. Now I live in the building of a loud(*and profound at that*)-mouthed, ten-packs-a-day, dirty blonde landlord-from-hell, and there was nothing I could do about it. Hell, it was expensive just for this box, I'd hate to see what I real house would go for.  
  
'I'll stop swearing for a day, ON the day that you get a client...' He muttered, looking at the wall, trying to hide it, didn't do such a great job-I can tell you, then he turn to me again, his blue eyes blazing, 'ANYWAYS!! This little sheet says that, if I don't get your rent by Thursday, I get to Kick your sorry @$$ out of here.' He finished, while waving in the sheet in my face so fast that I couldn't read it.  
  
'Yeah yeah, didn't know you cared Cid, and hey, I got lots of time to pay you off...right?' I said smoothly, trying to dodge the looks he was shooting at me...If looks could kill, you know what I mean...'I mean, what day is it? Sunday? Monday?'  
  
'Wednesday'  
  
'Damn......' And on that, Cid, still fuming, grinned maliciously, walked out of my door, slamming it behind him. He was just WAITING to kick me out for good, I could feel it flying off of him. But I can't say I hate his guts, he has a reason to fume 24-7. Supposedly, back when he was around my age, he had the chance to fly out in Space, that's sorta crazy sounding, but whatever, anyways, so here he is, in this big rocket, and all of a sudden, he had to abort all because of this dame who wouldn't stop checking the ship out. Talk about a bummer. So now he takes it off on everything he sees. Sadly enough, it's usually me.  
  
~*^..^*~  
  
So there I was, two hours later, writing on my book (*that is almost blank, remember? No big deals.*) and thinking of how too scrap up three month's rent in around...three days. Great. Three days and no big stories to follow. Finally, after three pages of solutions (*O.k., art, I think better doodling...if that IS doodling..*) I gave up for that day, and decided to relax, when a silhouette arose onto my door and a silent knock was heard. And just as fast, a dame walked in, and What a DAME she was! She had long brunette hair that grew down to her knees, and eyes so deep red/brown, they shone like the red summon materia. So here was this dame, in my doorway, who looked like her favorite dog had died, because she looked like she had cried her life away, decked out in Black (*not much to it either*). She came to my desk, and sat in a chair, and spilled her life-story, or so I thought.  
  
'He..hello *sniff* My name is Tifa Lockheart...' She started, I swear, she was beautiful, and yet, the equivalent of a skipping record. '...and I need your help finding a murderer.' That made my day, I shot a glance at Tifa slowly from under my hat as she started to start her story. 'A few days ago, my friend....Aerith Gainsborough, was mu..murdered at a garden near her house, no one knows who did it, not that I know of, but they found her with two large gashes in her stomach, and I was thinking that you could...help...me find out who did....that..to her. I promise a large amount to pay you, *sniff*' She finished with her lightly crying into the palms of her hands. Obviously this woman's been through everything by now, a death of a friend is always bad. So I took my feet off my desk at last, and sat leaning forward on my desktop. I breathed once, looked at her and said 'Anything Miss, just let me know the whereabouts of this scene and then I'll check around there, if I find anything, I'll relay it to you immediately, promise.' I swear, the moment I had said that, her face brightened up like a little girl who gets ice cream after her balloon floated away. She quickly gave me her number, address, and whereabouts the death was, then shuffled away from my office, still mourning.  
  
So there I was, in my office, with a girls address, and phone number on a little sheet of paper. And a Big Case, that would have Cid off my ass for a few months in time. Oh happy am I, life is great, I relaxed, leaned back on my chair, and dozed off dreaming about my reward.  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
Homun's Note: OMG! Chapter one is DONE! *halleuia!* Anyways, so now Cloud has a case with Tifa, where will he go next, here's something to look forward to-EVERYONE'S in the fic! LOL! See ya next chapter. Sure sure, I'll get them here when I find the first half of Chater Two in my room...  
~Homun~  
  



End file.
